The new girl
by Brambleclaw your favorite cat
Summary: This is my first story, its a high school fic. i would like for there to be more high school storys.Please help me in what I'm doing and don't let them be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Alright guys its me and time for my first thing Ever here is what I want peopled and I want more bramble and squirrel ok and i would also like some high school bramble squirrel ok so don't let them be forgotten. Ok now on with some story so I don't get deleted...

Brandon's pov.

I walked down the hallway with my shaggy brown hair covering my amber eyes. People just moving out of my way. It's a pretty none fact that people have learned to not get in my way. After my dad got arrested for murder and attempted murder, my mom was caught doing co Cain . People have just decided that my whole family is messed up, me included.

Walking into first period and grabbing my seat in the back. I plopped down, leaning back in my chair. There are those saying I'm some kind of freak since I'm sitting in the back corner with a pitch black hoodie and blue jeans, not to mention the light straight above me is out all the time. I closed my eyes and laid my head down.

Pretending to be asleep, I don't actually sleep I just listen, most people seem open to talk when I'm not awake. " hey it's him." I heard someone say as they came in." I heard he raped a freshman this week end." That made me angry as my head tilted up and glared at him through the one eye my hood showed. He caught on and instantly stopped talking about me.

" hey did you hear we have a new student coming to join our class."" No i didn't what's his name?" "I don't know bu..." Right before he finished the bell rang and every one shut up. Our teacher mr. Garson walked through the door. Garson was pretty young to be a teacher, he had grey hair and was kinda skinny. " Alright class today we have a new student joining us. Please come in miss." Then a young girl with blazing red hair, emerald eyes, and a curvy figure. Not that I was staring or any thing but let's say she was well developed for her age.

" hello my name is skyler heartfill. And I hope to have a wonderful year here." Skyler called out. The room was filled with silence except for one kid who whispered to the kid next to him. But since the room was so quiet we all heard it. " Man she's hot." Laughter filled the room as skyler walked down the illes back towards me I looked at all the empty seats around me wondering where she was going when it downed on me to late. " hi my I sit here?" She asked me. Now no one knows this but me and that is that I have a problem talking to girls, it gets better the more I'm focused, but not when I'm cought of guard.

" umm. S-sure." I stumbled out. " thank you." She told me as she sat down." My names skyler. What's yours?" She asked as she turned to look at me.i felt nervous and tride not to avoid eye contact. " Brandon." I sated flatly mentally giving my self a high five on keeping it cool. " alright class today we will be..." Mr. Garson started saying as I laid my head back down and went to sleep. My last thought was.' Man this is going to be a long year.

Alright done and if you want me to keep this story going then say so in my reviews. And please start more story's with this I'm starting to think bramble and squirrel are being forgotten when they are my fav so help my coughs. Btw I excepted flames so don't be scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Brandon's POV.

Who would have thought skyler would have all the same classes. Not me, nope. I quickly made my way out of fourth period, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Skyler following me out. Over the last few periods ,with skyler never shutting up, I had learned a lot about her. She likes the color green, cats, and cheer leading. Oh and did I forget to mention she's rich, I mean stinking rich. Her dad owns a company and I mean its well know to, heck even I have some products.

I walked into the cafeteria and hopped in line. After I got some pizza I made my way to my table. I'm the only one who sits at it. It's an old warn wooden table outside. In the middle of it, carved in to the wood, is 'Brandon Clawrence'. As I ate I heard a cough from behind me and flipped my hood back as I turned around and saw skyler nervously tugging on her skirt. " can I sit with you please?" She asked.

I thought for a second, but heck why not, it's her first day." Sure." " thanks Brandon!". I sat there and finished my food when I noticed something. Every one outside is starring at us and mumbling to each other. I couldn't hear what they where saying but it's probably around the lines of me corrupting her or she's my next victim. " soo this is your table." Skyler asked as she saw my name carved into it.

" yea I've sat at this table for every day I've been at this school." I said with a full mouth. " Brandon chew your food." She said. I swallowed and looked at her. " and why do I have to wait to finish, when you can understand me while there still food in my mouth." I answered hotly. " because it's proper behavior." " do I look like the sort of person that's been raised to be proper." That stopped her. Good now maybe some peace and quiet.

The bell rang as I stood to go throw away my trash, skyler following me to our next period which was math. Math was one of the periods that I didn't sleep through, because I have some kind of natural talent in it. While I was walking through the hall with the kids looking at me I think skyler finely noticed, because when we got to class she turned to me and asked.

" why dose every one avowed you?"

Haha cliffhanger I'm evil stay tinned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Skyler's POV.

" why dose every one avowed you?" I asked him. As soon as I said that I saw his amber eyes darken. He quickly turned away from me and sat at a desk in the back. I followed and took the seat next to him. He looked over at me and I glanced away. " you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said out lowed. He sat there thinking for a little bit.

" you'll probably want to ask one of the other students, but don't believe what they say, ok." Brandon answered. " ok I won't." I said. Then the bell rang and the teacher, who I learned was called , walked in. She appeared to be a few months pregnant. "Alright class grab a partner, you all will be working together on this next work sheet."

I look over to Brandon and smile. He just shrugs and slouches,I looked ahead tossing my fiery hair out of my face. walked by giving us each a piece of paper. I wrote down my name putting hearts and spirals for fun. Than scoot my chair over so I was shearing his desk. Than I looked down at the work.

I looked at Brandon in shock. Who would have thought Brandon was so smart. His tanned hand was racing across the paper answers popping up left and right, he wasn't even showing work! I tried to keep up on the answers, my emerald eyes bouncing back and fourth, but his handwriting was horrible, I mean super bad.

Then just like that he was finished, I followed soon after, and turned in our papers. I saw Brandon reach around to his backpack and pull out a notebook with bloody skulls on it and start, what looked like righting in it. Cereus I looked up around his shoulder." Wow did you draw those?" I asked in astonishment, seeing all sorts of beautifully draw flowers, wolfs, and other sketches.

Instantly the book snapped closed and Brandon's head whipped to face me. His mouth opened but before he could say anything the announce ment enter com came on."teachers sorry to bother you but can you please send Brandon Clawrence, Skyler Heartfill, Steven Ferk, Faith Ferk, Cris Steven, and Trisha Clawrence to the office please."

Sorry for not posting for a while but I've ben busy with school and stuff. So ya sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Brandon's POV.

Oh grate what did I do this time? I thought as I got up from my seat, walking up to the front of my class, turning in my paper as I passed by the teachers desk. Kids whispering behind me as I left the room. I turned up the hall way and started moving a bit slower.

I could hear skyler close behind me. " what do you think it is?" Skyler called as she matched step beside me." I don't know." I stated as we made it to the office. I gently opened the door and stepped in. I looked up and saw Steven, faith, and cris my sister no where in sight. "What is it." I asked annoyed.

The principle, , looked at me before quietly saying to wait for Trisha. After a few minutes I looked over to skyler to see her bobbing on her heels. Clearly annoyed as everyone else. Finally I heard the door click behind me,turning around I looked at trish her brown hair had blonde streaks, her favorite hardcore metal band printed on her black shirt, torn jeans, well the best way to describe her is Sean, or what ever she calls her self. Me and my sister aren't as close as we used to be.

I looked back to and cocked an eye brow." Congratulations!" She yelled to us. Every body was startled at the sudden outburst. "You've all won a trip to France. All expense paid food and all. Just bring cloths and money if you want to buy any thing extra you leave tomorrow so you get to leave early today to give you time to pack just meat at the airport at 8:00 in the morning." "What! Awesome!" Faith yelled. Her brother smiled but did not voice his thoughts.

Cris stayed with a frown like all ways, god you could never please the kid. Skyler beamed a smile at me. " Alright you all go back to class and get you stuff then head home." finished befor she made a shooing motion with her hand. I was the first to make it to the door as I left quickly making my way to the class room, I smile making its way on my face. A vacation was just what I needed.

After I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to skyler I left the school building. Throwing my skate board on the ground I hopped on and pushed off. Making my way down the road for a little while I stopped at a dead end Allie. Ah home sweet home I thought. Popping the skate board in the air and catching it with my hand I walked over to a ladder that was high in the air.

Crouching down I jumped as high as I could hooking one hand on the bottom leg, it took some one with a lot of leg muscle to get up there, but luckily I do. Crawling up a few flights a broken window came in to view. Pulling my big body through I popped on the ground rather ungracefully. Tilting my head up I looked at the room.

The apartment has been abandon for years now when I stumbled across it. I had been only 14 at the time I became home less, the memory of being kicked out of my grandparents house still stung. what was worse was when they let Trisha stay, finding this apartment was a blessing. I tuned it up and made it livable. All the power comes from solar panels I got from a guy at a garage sale who didn't know what they where so I got a pretty good price then I installed them myself.

Best part about this place was I didn't have to pay rent. Walking to the closet I grabbed my few cloths and stuffed them in a random bag. All right done with that now what to do I thought to myself. Stepping over all the mess I made my way to the panty. Reaching inside and pulling out 2 packs of ramen noodles. I had made a little fire ring in the middle of my apartment for winter, putting grate care on how I made it so I wouldn't burn my home down. Put wood on started the fire with a lighter.

Grabbing a pot and heading to the window for the water hose I had there, I filled it up. After I ate and put the fire out, I made my way to the door on the wall. Grabbing the nob I swung open the door and the small fold up bed came out. Walking over to the window I saw the sun was still up. What the heck I might need the extra sleep tomorrow I thought before heading back to the lumpy bed plopping down and letting sleep pull me in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brandon's POV.

"Aaggghhhh." I moaned reaching around for the blaring cheap alarm clock. Finding it a slapped down on the button. Flipping over I creaked open an eye. 6:30 hmmmm. Then it clicked. "I'm Going To Be Late!" I screamed fumbling out of bed. Grabbing a pair of pants from my bag and a simple grey t-shirt with our school logo of a fighting cat on it.

Slinging my pants on and throwing my head through the head hole of my shirt. Rushing to the bathroom I threw my toothbrush in my mouth and finished putting my shirt on. Brushed my teeth grabbed my hoodie and skateboard,then jumped out my broken window. Sliding down the latter and falling the rest of the way to the ground.

By the time I made it to the meeting spot I was the last one there. Steven looked up and raised an eyebrow. " long story short. Woke up late." I huffed out of breath. "Brandon!" I look over seeing Skyler her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh I'm so exited! Is that all you brought?" She asked eyeing my bag.

"Is there anything you didn't bring?" I said pointing out her 2 suit cases. "We'll I have to be prepaid. Don't I?" She said smiling."why do I have to come." Cris wined. "Dude are you really complaining about a free vacation?" Steven said. "Talk about ungrateful." "So what if a am what are you going to do about it!" Cris yelled back. "Guys don't fight please." Faith pleaded. Cris just huffed and turned his back on the group.

"Alright guys we have a long bus ride to the airport so every one get on sit down and make your self comfortable." I looked up to see a man walking down towards us. "You're the teacher that's going to be watching us I believe." Steven said pointing at the man. "Nope. I'm just going to drive you there. You all are going to spend this whole trip alone. No teachers,parents,anything." He smiled at us. "Your kinda a test. If nothing goes wrong then we can do it more often."

"That's awesome!" Skyler yelled. "Alright every one on." I picked up my skateboard and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked over to skyler only to see her struggling with her suit cases. I nudged her arm to get her attention. "Need help?" I asked. She smiled brightly before nodding vigorously. Hooking my skateboard under my arm a grasped a case in each hand. Grunting with the force I lifted both off the ground and started trudging to the bus.

"Thank you Brandon." Skyler said. I marched up the bus steps and down the isle throwing every thing in one of the back seats. Turning around I was shoved to the side by Trisha. "Watch it!" I growled. She didn't hear me on account of her head phones in her ears,and just sat in the other back seat. Looking up I see faith sitting next to cris trying to start a conversation and Steven laying out across the row.

I hopped in the seat on my left, about to relax when Skyler sat next to me. "What do you think we will get to do?" She asked. "Don't know." Was my reply. The bus started up and began to make itself down the road. "We'll I don't know about you but it's going to be a long ride and I'm going to get some shut eye."she said slumping and laying her head back.

"I agree on that." And with that I laid my head against the window, relaxed and went strait to slumber. I awoke a few hours later to my head being slammed against the window. "Oh flip!" I grabbed my aching skull and looked backwards to see the speed bump. Then I felt something up against me, looking to my right I saw skyler still asleep snuggled up on me.

My brain momentarily froze and I just sat there looking at her. Her blazing red hair covered half her face, her mouth was partly open, her head was on my shoulder, heck her whole side was pressed up to me, and she was making quiet little snores. All in all I just had a cuteness overload.

Trying to ignore my blush I tried to sift out of the position with out waking her. Nope no good. I looked over to cris seeing him in the same predicament with faith only he was still asleep. Glancing out the window I see the airport right skyler on the shoulder. "Hey. Almost there." I said she cracked open an emerald eye before blushing and leaning off me. " oh I'm sorry." She said while starting to stretch. "It's no problem." I dismissed. "If its worth anything you make a grate pillow." She laughed. I blushed and tried to look any where but her.

Then the bus stopped. "alright every one off. Come up here and I'll give you your tickets." The bus driver yelled back. Skyler scooted out and made her way to the front while I went to get our bags. As I walked passed the driver and grabbed my ticket he stopped me. "I'm giving you the credit card. Mostly because you seem like the least likely one to get mugged. This has all the money on it. Don't lose it." He said. "I won't." I said while stuffing the card in my bag and zipping it up.

Sorry for not post for so long. Had a lot of stuff to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bronson's POV

I finally sat in my chair on the plane grabbing my head. Getting on had been a nightmare. Cris forgot to take his pocket knife out so we got held up in security, we couldn't get on the plane because of repairs, and to top it off the pizza place they had there was closed. So not only could we not get on the plane I couldn't enjoy a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Skyler slid by me into the window seat. "This is my first time flying." She whispered. "Mine to." "What do you think it's like?" "Flying." She looked at me with an unamused expression I couldn't help but smirk at. "I know that." " than why ask?" "Ladies and gentleman we will be taking off soon think you for choosing North Western airlines, the inflight movie will be Snakes On A Plane." A over perky flight attendant called over her speaker thing.

After a few hours Skyler got board of the flying thing and we finished the movie... And I was board! Looking around I saw Cris listening to music, Faith reading a book, and Steven snoring rather loudly with an annoyed looking guy sitting next to him. With nothing better to do I stood up and grabbed my bag from the shelf above me, unzipped it and pulled out my sketch book.

Flipping open to a blank page I started to doodle. After a few minutes I had a feeling some one was watching me. Closing my book I glance at Skyler. "Aww why do you keep closing it." "Why do you want to see it." "Because their gooood. Pleeeaasee." She pleaded her cute face scrunching into a pout. "Fine if you want to." I said trying to hide the blush on my face. She snatched the book from my hand and opened to the front page.

Closing the book she looked over to me. "Did you take any lessons?" "No." "We'll these are so good! Why do you try to hide them?" She asked. "It's embarrassing." As soon as she handed the book back the plane shook bad. Skyler made an eep sound and grabbed me." Sorry passengers we are experiencing some turbulence please stay seated."

"Oh.." Skyler whispered slowly untangling her self from me. An awkward silence followed, I cleared my throat, "Well... I'm going to get some sleep." With that I laid my seat back as far as it would go and closed my eyes.

I felt something warm on my side when I woke. Looking over skyler was once again snuggled up to my side. Looking over to the window all I see is the ocean. I made myself a little bit more comfy making sure not to move skyler and went to sleep once again.


End file.
